Just Another Speed Bump
by RosesHaveThorns3713
Summary: Edward and Bella have to share a cabin on a school trip, the only problem is that the two of them don't get along very well. Will hate turn to love or is there something else that needs to be considered? The story will continue on further than the trip.


**Just a Speed Bump in the Road of Life**

**I know, I know. Here is another story, yadda yadda ya! It's my third I think, I'm not sure, I can't remember. But anyway...**

**See when I go to bed at night I like to pick up my "fanfic folder" (I know right, how gay is that) but I like to write something every night and a couple of nights ago this idea hit me and I thought I had to write it down before I forgot. Then today I was at Megan's house and she told me that I should continue with it so here I am putting it up and fingers crossed *crosses fingers* this one would be more of a success then the other two. **

**Please note that there will be some cursing (or cussing if you're from the States) in this story. I would rather not and I'm going to keep it to a minimum but this is how I picture Bella's personality for this story.**

**I only came up with this story line; Mrs. Meyer came up with the characters.**

Chapter 1: The Fantastic News

"Bella and Edward, you two are going to have to share a cabin."

"WHAT!!!!" we said in unison.

So this is why he took us to the side, to tell us this _fantastic_ news.

"Mr Williams, I can't spend camp with Edward Cullen." Speaking of which, he was just standing there, glaring at Mr Williams.

"I'm sorry Bella, but your name is at the bottom of the girls register and Edward decided he wanted to go _after_ the groups were sorted, therefore you two are going to have to share." Mr Williams' glasses were slipping down his nose. He gently pushed them up, "there is nothing I can do now."

"But you can't put a girl and boy in the same...it just doesn't work like...but...you just can't, ok?" I was nearly shouting and I hardly raised my voice.

"Miss Swan! I would expect this kind of behaviour from Cullen, not you." I seen in my peripheral vision 'Cullen' raise his eyebrows at the comment.

"I'm sorry Mr Williams." Not.

I heard a scoff from the idiotic, popular, frustrating, inconsiderate, stupid shiny Volvo owner who was standing beside me. I swear that guy is going to be headless by the end of the week!

"That's quite alright Bella. I understand that this might be awkward for the both of you," he side glanced at Edward, "but I know you two a responsible and besides, I thought you two could finally get to know each other. I see you two around school and you never talk," he paused, he always pauses just before the end of one of his little rants. He was one of those kinds of people, "you never know, you might learn something from this." And with that he set off to some other group.

There was a sigh beside me, "great."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard," he glared at me.

I rolled my eyes, "you think I want to share a cabin with you?"

"Guess what Bella, at this rate we're not going to have to."

"Really?" Hoping that maybe he decided that he would try and sleep in his mate's cabin or maybe just go home.

Hmm...Edward going home. That would be fantastic! I was starting to get my hopes up.

"We haven't got our cabin number and key yet."

And my hopes went so high that there wasn't enough oxygen for them to breath and they came crashing down to earth. SMACK! BOOM! SPLAT!

I just glared at him. At his perfect cheek bones, perfect smooth lips. That messy bronze hair and green eyes. So much beauty went to such an ugly personality, what a waste.

"Fine, I'll go get them," I said through gritted teeth.

So I left him standing. I didn't care whether he just stood there or went to hang with his mates. I wasn't the boss of him, and if I was that meant I had to talk to him and I don't associate with people like _Edward Cullen_. It was one of the social things...

People were starting to move into their cabins. The boys would be carrying a sports bag which miraculously held all their belongings for the week. Whereas the girls were hulling their suitcases up the cabin steps and sometimes it took more than one girl to achieve this goal.

The sun was starting to set over the lush green forest creating pink and orange rivers in the sky. Birds were flying back to their nest in a tree and all the small animals were taking cover to avoid the predators at night.

A soft warm hand came down to curtain my eyes, "Guess who," a husky voice came from behind me. I would recognize that voice anywhere to belong to one of the most important people in my world.

I placed my hands over his, pretending to discover who it was by the feeling of his hands. "Hmm, Brad Pitt?" I teased him.

He laughed and spun me around to face him. His gorgeous face was made up of much tanned skin, thin lips and brown eyes to match his perfectly spiked brown hair. "No you numpty, it's me, your knight in shiny armour."

"Justin, you are my knight in shiny armour," I reached up and kissed him, just a peck because I wasn't one to make public displays of affection especially when teachers were around. He placed his forehead against mine and moved his hands to the side of my face.

"You are so pretty. What did I ever do to deserve you?"

"Who said you deserved me?"

He kissed my nose, "you're not allowed to answer a question with a question, it goes against all rules of communication." I didn't reply, I was enjoying his presence, "will you do me a favour?"

"Depends on what it is..." We moved our hands apart but he kept his hands on my face.

"Meet me tonight, over there," he pointed to a log that was placed roughly twenty meters away from the camp fire.

"Okay, what time?"

"Seven?"

"Sure," our lips met again only it was now that I noticed he didn't taste the same, nor did he smell the same. I soon forgot about all that when the kiss started to heat up, it was becoming very affectionate and I'm sure we would have continued if it wasn't for a very deliberate cough coming from my right. I pulled back and turned my head to see who the interrupter was. "Got a problem, Edward?"

"No Bella, I just hate the thought of having to sleep in the same cabin as you knowing that you were just doing...that."

I just narrowed my eyes and glared at him.

"Wait, hold up. You two are sharing a cabin?" Justin was gesturing between the two of us with a surprised face.

"Yes," we both said with hatred.

"Why?"

"It's a long story, I'll explain later."

"Have you got the key yet?" Edward said with annoyance.

I turned and glared at him, "no, have you?"

Confusion crossed his face.

"No I thought not."

"Well if you don't mind, I'd like to be in before dark."

"What, scared the big bad monsters will get you Eddie?" Justin mocked him and I couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"Go put more gel in your hair, _Justine_." And with that he turned and walked away.

"I'm sorry Justine, I mean Justin," I quickly corrected myself but not before he noticed my mistake, "I have to go find Mr. Williamson so I can get my keys."

"I'll see you tonight babe."

"Bye," I gave him a kiss on the cheek and was once again was hit by the smell of perfume. Before I got paranoid about it I quickly turned and left. I eventually hunted down Mr. Williamson to retrieve our key.

"Now you two," he sounded concerned as always and it wasn't till then that I noticed Edward standing behind me, "If you have any problems don't hesitate to come and see me."

I was about to jump right in and say I wasn't going to share a cabin with an arrogant arse like Edward but the devil himself grabbed my elbow and pulled me away.

"Thanks, Mr. W." Edward said quickly.

"No problem. Remember, group meeting in ten minutes by the fire," he shouted after us.

Edward waved him off to signal that we heard and let go of my elbow, which he was holding pretty darn hard. I waited till we got back to the cabin, A4, before I talked to him. I didn't want to have a public conversation with him; it might ruin his reputation as a dickhead.

When we got through the door I was sure it was colder in here than outside. I made my way over to the lousy heater, which was way out of date, and turned it on. I placed my bag on my bed and turned to face my personal hell.

"Why did you grab my elbow? That hurt!" I sat down on my bed.

He turned and looked at me as if I was boring him. He sighed, "Look, if we complain he will just go on a rant, you'll back chat, he'll shout at you and you'll suck up to him as always."

Shock over took me and I was certain that was portrayed on my face, "excuse me?! Who are you to judge me on what happened earlier?"

He just arched his eyebrow. Stupid twat!

"You have no right to say that to me. You can't predict my actions. You don't even know me!"

"I know more than enough about y..."

"No you don't! If you can do that to me then I can do that to you. Edward Cullen, I predict you as an arrogant arsehole that needs to get his head out of the gutter and see what's really going on around him!" This boy brought the worse out in me. I would never treat anyone like this, so why Edward?

He just glared at me, "you know something? I don't need this!" He turned on his heels and walked out without a word, but not without slamming the door to emphasize his point.

**So there it is. Let me know it I should continue, any fav line or part?**

**Anyone got New Moon on DVD or doing anything over Easter Holidays? I'm meeting up with friends quite a bit but I'm going with Megan to see 'Remember Me' tomorrow! **

**Happy Easter and take care!! Xx**


End file.
